Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package assembly, and in particular to a three-dimensional (3D) semiconductor package assembly and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor industry has experienced continuous and rapid growth due to the desire for miniaturization and multi-functionality of electronic products. Integration density has been improved to allow more chips or dies to be integrated into a semiconductor package, such as a two-dimensional (2D) semiconductor package. However, there are physical limitations to 2D semiconductor packages. For example, when more than two dies with various functions are put into a 2D semiconductor device, it becomes more difficult to develop the more complex designs and layouts that are required.
Although 3D integrated circuits and stacked dies have been developed and are commonly used, the dies integrated into a conventional 3D semiconductor package are limited to be the same size. Furthermore, 3D semiconductor packaging technology suffers from various problems that may cause a reduction of the manufacturing yield.
Thus, there exists a need to develop a semiconductor package assembly, and methods for forming the same, capable of mitigating or eliminating the aforementioned problems.